


【柯王子】Subway

by panzoo



Category: Kings, Snowpiercer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzoo/pseuds/panzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一条广告</p>
            </blockquote>





	【柯王子】Subway

早高峰时间，这条贯穿中心城区的地铁车厢里一如既往的拥挤异常。通勤的人们比肩继踵，只为得到一块可以立足的地方。

却也是因为如此，车厢的尾部的两个人过分挨近的距离此刻丝毫不会吸引一样的目光。杰克后背抵着车厢墙壁，整个人几乎粘在了柯蒂斯身上，双臂掏进敞开的外套紧紧抱住他的腰，柯蒂斯巨大的毛呢风衣几乎裹住了他们两个人。杰克把脸埋在自己男友的领间，轻轻啃咬着那一小块皮肤，很快便在那里种下了一颗小小的草莓。想着柯蒂斯一整天都要扣紧纽扣时刻留意不让它露出来，他不禁狡黠地抬头咧嘴笑着。柯蒂斯一脸无奈地瞧着杰克孩子气的举动，然后低下头来，慵懒地吻着他。

杰克感觉自己就要融化在男友的无尽宠溺中了。

在这样的相互挑逗中，身体也逐渐起了反应。柯蒂斯隔着外裤抚摸杰克隆起的部位，佯装吃惊，“还想要？不是早上才刚刚……”

“嘘！小声点……”杰克有些害羞地把脸埋进柯蒂斯的衣衫，声音压低得只有他们两个人能听清，“你不也是嘛。”大腿顺势在正抵着自己的硬热上蹭了蹭。“小坏蛋。”柯蒂斯被他撩拨得再也忍受不住，他握住小坏蛋的手伸，进他的裤子里。

小杰克正精神抖擞地站在那，皮下炽热的血管一下下跳动，兴奋地迎接主人的爱抚。柯蒂斯的大手握住杰克的，掌握着他的节奏，开始小心翼翼地律动。快感一阵阵袭来，在人挤人的车厢里杰克拼命压低逐渐急促的呼吸，生怕周围的人发现他们羞耻的行径，身体又为这样大胆刺激的性爱变得敏感异常。

高潮时他还是控制不住发出了小声的惊叫，急忙迅速地咳了两下掩饰过去，羞得像鸵鸟一样缩进柯蒂斯的怀里不敢抬起头来。柯蒂斯用自己的外套严严地裹住他，沾满精液的大手还在内裤里慢悠悠地搅动，握着疲软的小杰克把玩许久，才肯收回手去，帮杰克拉上长裤的拉链，整理衣衫。

列车进站了，坐在最里面座位上的乘客下了车。柯蒂斯一把把杰克按在座位上坐下。

在高潮的快感下颤抖的双腿得到了舒缓，杰克才想到柯蒂斯的欲望却还没解决，此时仿佛正隔着裤子看着自己。杰克扶着柯蒂斯的腰胯把他拉向自己，近到他的脸能够贴在隆起上面，问道，“你觉得你能坚持几站，嗯？”

柯蒂斯发现自己完全错了，错得离谱。他的杰克绝不是一个小坏蛋，不，他简直就是个小恶魔。不然为什么会发生这样的事情？原本只期望杰克也用手帮自己释放出来，可他们此刻却在这人满为患的地铁车厢里，自己尺寸可观的勃起被杰克含在口中，一下一下深吞着，感觉每一次挺进前端都会顶到喉咙深处，就连列车使出黑暗的隧道，进站停车时小恶魔也丝毫没有停顿的打算。他们是做了什么才一点没被周围的人注意到……

自己定会因此下地狱的。

不知过了多少站后，柯蒂斯毫无悬念地释放在了杰克的嘴里。杰克吞下嘴里的东西，把垂下头去的小柯放回裤子中，然后抱住柯蒂斯的双腿，靠在他的胯间依偎着。小恶魔收起了他的翅膀，乖巧的小猫又回来了，用脸蹭着柯蒂斯的小腹撒着娇。柯蒂斯轻喘着伸手抚摸他的脸，在食指上收获了一排小小的牙印。

再漫长的旅途也有终点，他们到站了。起身时站在旁边的那个女孩冷漠地看了看他们，柯蒂斯对她痞痞地笑了笑，跟在杰克身后走出了车厢。

车门关闭，原本形同陌路的所有乘客不约而同地掏出了手机，群号138832651，名为“艹王子”的QQ群里顿时炸开了锅。

panz：怎么样怎么样？“酒瓶”行动成功否？

群内成员几乎倾巢出动，占领整节地铁车厢是这代号为“酒瓶”的行动中的一部分。很快群里便有了回复。

阿夏：成了成了！地铁上成功发车撒花！［比哈特］

米宝：他们下车时柯总朝我笑了哈哈哈！

其他在场的基友也纷纷表示这个车厢没白承包，他们的人肉壁垒没白当。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 所以真的只是一个广告hhhhhh 
> 
> 再次广播~  
> 群号138832651，“艹王子”
> 
> 专注开王子车三十年，文里的助攻全是群里派去的
> 
> 大家来玩王子的屁股啊！
> 
> （未满18岁的宝宝满了18记得来哦~）


End file.
